Spencer Reid and Alyssa Simon
by Vampire-Starship Ranger-Girl
Summary: Spencer runs into an old friend on his day off in the June of 1994. He never expected to see her again. But will an innocent meeting of two friends turn into something more? Only time will tell. Takes place 19 years prior to 'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game'. Also, I know Emily and Rossi aren't in till much later, but I'm adding the in from the beginning.
1. Coffee Shop

**Authors Notes: Hey! So, this is my first go at a Criminal Minds fanfic, so please be nice XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa, Cayden, John. Please review XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Spencer **

June 20th 1994, my day off. Sitting in the local coffee shop, I watched as people went on with their lives, not knowing what was out there. Being part of the BAU, I knew what the world was really like, knew what some people were really like. I guess it's kind of a curse, in a way, knowing that. At least knowing what I knew meant I could help save people, along with the rest of the team. I was sitting at a table, in the corner, out of sight from everyone. I was just sitting there, drinking my coffee, reading. I could hear the whispers of people that walked past, wondering if it was even possible that someone could read as fast as I was. I didn't really like it when people noticed me...I preferred going by un-noticed.

"Spencer? Spencer Reid?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I looked up. Standing beside the table was a woman. Twenty one like me, long black hair that waved in ringlets down her back, light blue eyes, she was slim and just an inch shorter than me. It took not even a second to remember who she was. I mean, how could I forget her.

"Alyssa! Alyssa Simon!" I smiled.

"You do remember me." Alyssa smiled back.

"Of course I remember you, I mean I have an eidetic memory, but I would remember you without it and..."

"Ha-ha, Spencer, you're rushing."

"Oh, woops...sorry."

I felt my face grow slightly warm, as she laughed slightly. Alyssa Simon was easily the prettiest girl in school in high school...and she still was. She was one of the few people that actually treated me like a person and not some geek. To avoid looking up, I looked to what she was holding. Alyssa had a take-away cup in one hand and a book in the other. I looked at the cover.

"James and the Giant Peach." Alyssa said, showing me the book. "I'm reading it to my John's little boy, while they're up here visiting me...oh, John's my older brother by the way, sorry I always forget that some people don't know him."

"No, that's fine. How old is he?" I asked.

"My nephew or my brother?"

"Ha-ha, your uh...your nephew."

"Cayden's five months."

"Wow, five months."

"Yeah, time flies."

Alyssa was English. Her family moved to Vegas when she was fourteen. She moved back to England after school. She never lost her English accent, and I was happy she didn't. I never thought she'd move back to America. And even if I thought she might, I never thought she'd move to Quantico, Virginia.

"Why...why don't you sit down? We can catch up." I said, gesturing at the chair opposite me.

"I can't today; I have to get to work." Alyssa replied, her face falling slightly. "But, I'll give you my number and we can range a time and place. If that's alright."

"Uh...yeah, sure. I'll...um...I'll give you mine too."

Was this actually happening? I was switching numbers with Alyssa Simon. Was I dreaming? We handed each other the pieces of paper before Alyssa said goodbye and left the shop. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. Huh... Right then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, as I answered it.

"Ok, I was just checking to see if you gave me your actual number." Alyssa replied. "Now I really have to go, bye."

I sat there quietly laughing to myself. And that's how it all started.

* * *

_**Ok, chapter one...what do ya think? Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	2. Thinking of Spencer

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 2 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa, Carlie, Cindy James. Please review XD**

**Chapter 2**

**Alyssa**

Spencer Reid. I had just ran into Spencer Reid. I had just given my number to Spencer Reid. It had been years since I had last seen him. I had always liked Spencer. He was sweet, kind, smart. I had never thought he'd be in Quantico, Virginia. I thought he'd still be in Vegas. But him being here was a pleasant surprise. I walk down the street until I got to the front door of the centre I worked at. The centre helped children with learning difficulties or found school to be difficult, and I worked with those aged ten to sixteen.

"Finally decided to show then." Carlie – my friend and co-worker – said.

"Oh sush, I'm here aren't I." I smiled.

"Where were you?"

"Coffee shop."

Carlie stayed quiet for a minute as I set my things down.

"Right. Who is he?" Carlie asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You clearly met someone while you were at the coffee shop. Now spill."

"You, my friend, are far too good at this."

"Oh, I know. Now spill!"

"It was a friend of mine...from school."

"Name!"

"Spencer Reid."

Carlie's eyes widened a little.

"As in Dr Spencer Reid the profiler." Carlie grinned.

"Profiler? Her works for the BAU?" I asked.

"Yeah! I've heard about some of the cases they've worker, seen him pop up a few times. Honey, nice choice."

"Shut up."

I felt my face grow a little warm. Spencer was a profiler. He worked for the BAU. Wow. Well, I would have something to ask him about when we met up.

* * *

Looking at my timetable, I had twelve year old Cindy James. Cindy was a sweet little girl. She found it hard to pick things up in school and wasn't a strong reader, that's why she came to the centre. Cindy had short blonde hair and green eyes; she was a beautiful little girl.

"Hey Cindy." I smiled as she walked into our usual room.

"Alyssa!" she beamed.

"What shall we work on today my lovely?"

"Um...English. Probably reading."

"Ok, why don't you go pick out a book."

Cindy ran over to the book case and came back with James and the Giant Peach. I laughed a little when she showed it to me. She started reading. I could tell she'd been reading more, it showed in the way she read to me then. Many words that she couldn't read a week ago, she had no problem with today. While Cindy read, I couldn't help but think about Spencer. It wasn't my fault and I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help it. He was stuck in my head. I just had to wait for him to call.


	3. How did she know?

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 3 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa, Jason, Taya, Jasmine, David, Bradley, Rachel. Please review XD**

_**SO YOU KNOW**_**: I know Emily and Rossi aren't supposed to be in it till much later, but I'll find it easier if I put them in now XD **

**Chapter 3**

**Spencer**

The day after I ran into Alyssa, we had a case. We were all in the conference room, sitting round the table, listening as JJ told us where we were off to and why.

"Ok, in Los Angeles six eighteen year olds have gone missing. Three have been found dead; dumped in the woods near a children's park. Jason and Taya Bing, two of the dead kids were brother and sister, the other dead child, Jasmine Bing, was their cousin." JJ said. "All three had been stabbed and hit over the head multiple times, there are rope burns on their wrists and ankles, strangled, and both girls had been raped."

"Is there any relation between the three still missing?" Hotch asked.

"David and Bradley Green are brothers, Rachel Anderson is their cousin."

"Well, this is...new." Emily mused.

"It always is." Rossi sighed.

I looked down at the pictures in the file in front of me. They were just kids. I hated it being kids. The three kids each had been stabbed four times in the stomach, and their heads had been cracked open from the sheer force of being hit. It always made me feel sick, but of course I couldn't let that show. I just breathed slowly, and kept quiet.

"We better get on the jet." Hotch said, leaving the room.

A five hour and fifteen flight, looking over and discussing the deaths of three kids...how 'fun'.

* * *

On the jet everyone had sat down. Everyone but me. I made my way to the back of the jet, away from everyone and called a particular number.

"Hello?" her voice asked.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"Alyssa, uh...hi. It's Spencer." I replied.

"Spencer, hi!" Alyssa said, I could hear the smile in her voice. "What's up?"

"Well, I just thought I'd call, since...um, I've been called away with work, and I don't know how long I'll be gone for. So, is it alright if I give you a call when I get back?"

"Of course that's alright."

"Great. I'll see you when I get back."

"That you will. Stay safe BAU."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and took a step forward. I froze.

"Wait, what?!" I muttered to myself.

"Hey kid. You alright?" Derek asked, walking over to me.

"Uh, yeah...I...yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

I walked back over to the group, leaving Derek behind, and taking a seat. BAU. Alyssa had called me BAU. What? How did she know? I didn't tell her? How did she know? I didn't have time to even try to answer those questions, since Hotch said 'Let's start'.


	4. Sister to Sister

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 3 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss), John, Violet, Cayden. Please review XD**

**Chapter 4**

**Alyssa**

I walked through the door of my apartment. John and Violet were sitting on the sofa, with Cayden crawling around on the floor.

"Hey baby sis!" John beamed.

"How was work honey?" Violet asked.

"Work was good. The little girl I worked with wanted to read James and the Giant Peach." I laughed.

I placed my bag down on the table by the door, and walked towards Cayden. I picked my little nephew up. He smiled and giggled as I held him.

"Hey kid-o." I smiled.

I sat down opposite my big brother and my sister-in-law, still holding Cayden.

"I've missed you guys. A lot." I told them.

"Missed you too Lyss. One of two reasons why we came up here." John told me.

I stayed quiet of a while, smiling.

"What's the other reason?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant...again." Violet grinned.

My head snapped up from watching Cayden. My smile grew.

"We wanted you to be the first to know...after Cayden of course." John chuckled.

"Oh my God!" I squealed. "Aw, guys! Congratulations!"

John and Violet laughed.

* * *

John went to bed early that night, a few hours after putting Cayden down, leaving Violet and I alone.

"Have you two started thinking of names yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're thinking if it's a girl Brooke, and if it's another boy Liam." Violet smiled.

"Aw, cute!"

"I know!"

Violet was like the big sister I never had. Well, technically, she was my sister now, but you know what I mean. John and Violet had met at university. John stayed in America for university, meeting Violet in their English Literature class. Violet was perfect for my brother. She was smart – not as smart as Spencer though –, kind, sweet. Her hair fell past her shoulders in thick red curls, and she had emerald green eyes.

"So, are you gunna tell me, or are you going to make me ask?" Violet grinned.

"What do you mean?" I replied, confused

"God girl, what am I going to do with you?! Who is he?!"

Violet laughed a little, turning to face me properly. I sighed, but I couldn't hide a smile. I told Violet all about Spencer, about the call, everything. Her grin grew.

"Why Alyssa Simon! You kept this from me _and _your _brother _for all these years!" Violet giggled.

"Years? We only ran in to each other yesterday." I smiled.

"Honey, trust me. You've liked him a _whole _lot longer than you realise. So yes, years."

"But..."

"No buts, no ifs, no nothing. Believe your big sister."

I laughed a little. I really loved Violet. And I really hoped Spencer would come back in one piece.

* * *

_**HEY XD So, I was wondering what do you think of the picture I drew and assigned to this fic? Please let me know, and please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	5. Calling Spencer Reid

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 5 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Tyson Jones, David Green, Bradley Green, Rachel Anderson. Please review XD**

**Chapter 5**

**Spencer**

We had been in Los Angeles for four days now. Our profile had started to shape nicely. A twenty-five to thirty year old male, who was a narcissist, living within five miles of the park. Since the park was one of the stops the school bus stopped at, we had determined that the unsub may have a child – or children – that went to the same school, and possibly of the same age as the victims. We still didn't have a physical description, considering no one had actually seen this guy or gotten away from him. So, even though we had more than we had to begin with...we weren't that close to finding this unsub.

* * *

We had all been up for ninety-six hours...not the nicest of things. The rectangular table, in the room the whole of the team were in, had been overrun by take-away coffee cups. The previous night, we had made twelve trips to the twenty-four hour coffee shop...I really didn't want to know what the staff thought of us.

The whole team were in the small room, still with coffee in their hands, where we had set everything up. Everyone was close to just collapsing with exhaustion, and dropping the coffee cups. Eye lids slowly fluttering closed...until a phone rang, shocking us all awake. Of course it was my cell. I rubbed my eyes before picking up my cell up and answering.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"Well, well, well. Brain boy a G-man." a voice replied.

I sat up slowly. I knew that voice. I knew the person calling.

"What do you want Tyson? And how did you get this number?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"I have my ways. Now, the question you should be asking is: _what _am I going to do to David Green, Bradley Green and Rachel Anderson?" Tyson cackled.

My head snapped up. What?!

"You know," Tyson continued. "When I heard _Dr _Spencer Reid, a profiler, was here in town...trying to catch this, what was it, oh yes, this narcissist, I just had to call and say 'good luck'."

The call disconnected. I sat there for a while, the dull tone from me cell running through my ear, just staring. Needless to say I was shocked. I took my cell away from my ear, and dialled. I stood up and started pacing as I waited for an answer.

"You have reached the oracle of awesomeness, what is your wish?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia, I need to you to find an address for me here in Los Angeles. The name is Tyson Jones." I replied, in a rush.

"As you wish. I shall call back once found."

And with that she was gone. I put me cell in my pocket.

"Reid? What _just_ happened?" Derek asked.

I turned to face the team. They were taken aback, seeing that my face had no expression what so ever, my eyes burning with anger.

"I know who the unsub is." I replied.

They all exchanged worried glances. We had just taken a giant leap forward into catching our unsub. And I knew there was, probably, going to be messy ending.


	6. Plans

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 6 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss), Carlie (Carls), John, Violet, Cayden. Please review XD**

**Chapter 6**

**Alyssa**

"Carlie, we haven't even decided when we're meeting and you're making me nervous!" I moaned.

Carlie and I had decided to grab lunch at the diner across the road from work. It was a nice little place. But I couldn't really enjoy it with the fact my best friend was making me _so bloody terrified_!

"What? All I said is you need to wear something fierce!" Carlie replied. "I mean, _come on_ Lyss, this guy is FBI! You need to make a _huge _impression."

"And that's making me nervous!" I told her. "You saying that really isn't helping!"

"Aw Lyss, I" didn't mean to freak you out. It's just...I mean, come on! How many chances do you get to date a profiler?! Who is as _hot_ as Dr Spencer Reid?!"

"One, technically, not dating. Just two friends catching up. A two, never, because Spencer is one of a kind."

"Isn't everyone 'one of a kind'?"

"Yeah, but Spencer even more so."

Carlie just stared at me, with a confused expression fixed on her face. I sighed. I knew when it came to some aspects of high school Carlie forgot everything, but how could she forget what I told her about Spencer when we became friends.

"Are you seriously telling me you've forgotten all about Spencer?!" I asked bewildered.

"What? I don't even know him!" Carlie replied.

"He went to our high school in Vegas!"

"THAT WAS HIM?! _Dr _Spencer Reid was that nerdy little guy!"

"Hey! Don't be mean! But yes, Spencer was, and still is, highly intelligent. I mean, come on, he has an eidetic memory, can read twenty-thousand words per minute _and _he has an IQ of a hundred and eighty-seven!"

"How do you know...oh my God! I forgot you were friends with him back then!"

"Jeez Carls, how forgetful _are_ you?!"

"Oh shut up! But I guess you're right...he really is one of a kind."

I laughed at my best friend, suddenly forgetting my nerves. I loved it when I proved her wrong.

* * *

"So how's John and Violet? And Cayden?" Carlie asked, later that day.

"All three are fine. I still find it hard to believe that in...seven months time; Cayden will be a year old." I replied, smiling.

"Time goes fast."

"It sure does. Oh and...Violet's pregnant again!"

Carlie's jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Oh my God! If I don't see them, tell them I say congrats." she finally replied.

"I will." I laughed.

Carlie's expression didn't change, and I couldn't help having a small giggling fit. I just found it highly amusing. It was during said giggling fit that my mobile rang. Digging my phone out of my pocket I answered it.

"Hello?" I giggled.

"Er...hi Alyssa, it's Spencer." a voice replied.

The giggling stopped, and a wide grin spread across my face.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?" I asked.

"Well at the moment I am. We're on our way back to Quantico." Spencer joked.

"Ha-ha, that's great."

"Yeah, so...er...I was...um...wondering if maybe tomorrow night you wanted to...you know...go to dinner with me."

I bit my bottom lip, still smiling. He sounded so nervous, and it was _so_ cute!

"I would love to Spencer." I told him.

"Great! Would it be alright if I pick you up at half five?" Spencer asked, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sure. I'll just be getting off of work at that point."

"Where do you work?"

"The children's centre, about five minutes from the coffee shop."

Spencer stayed quiet for a moment. I bit my lip again.

"That's...w-wow. Anyway, I-I'll see you t-tomorrow." Spencer finally stuttered.

"See you tomorrow Spencer, bye." I replied.

"Bye."

When the call ended, I locked my phone and placed it into my bag. I looked back to Carlie. She was grinning widely at me, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Tell me! Now!" Carlie demanded.

I gladly told her what had been said.

* * *

_**HELLO! Sorry, witters block sucks! Please don't hate me?**_

_**Anyway here you go!**_

_**Oh, and I have the best friends ever! Last night (26**__**th**__** April 2013) three of them (my friends Hannah, Katherine and Becca) threw a surprise party for me and two of our other friends (Ella and Emily) for our birthdays (mine was on the 10**__**th**__** April, one on the 12**__**th**__** April, one on the 16**__**th**__** April). I, and the two I was sharing the party with, thought we were going to TGI Fridays, and Hannah was taking Ella, Emily and I there had to look at this hall with her dad. We open the door and I see people, and a banner that say Happy Birthday. They are the best!**_

_**Thing is I was helping Hannah, Katherine and Becca plan a party for Emily and Ella. Ella was helping plan a party for Emily and I. Emily was helping plan a party for Ella and I. XD**_

_**Anyway, enough rambling XD Please review! XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	7. Pick Up

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 7 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss), Carlie. Please review XD**

**Chapter 7**

**Spencer**

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Was I ready for this? I mean...AH! I was standing in the bathroom of my apartment trying to sort myself out, I was very happy that Hotch gave us the afternoon off. I had two hours until I was going to pick Alyssa up...but I fussed and worried so much that I needed it.

It was three thirty-five when my phone went off.

"Yes, hello?" I answered.

"Hey, pretty boy! I probably know the answer, but you wanna grab a beer? We're all going." Derek's voice asked.

"Sorry, no, can't. Got plans." I replied.

"Oh, yeah. With who...or what?"

I sighed, hearing the amused tone in Derek's voice.

"I'm meeting up with an old friend from school tonight. Whom I haven't seen in years." I replied.

"Oh...right. Well, have fun kid." Derek said, before hanging up.

I sighed. Back to fussing and worrying.

* * *

At half five, I pulled up outside of Alyssa's work. Not that she knew. I turned the ignition off before pocketing the keys. Taking a steadying breath, I exited the car and walked up to the front door of the centre. Trust Alyssa to work with kids in a centre. Even in high school she helped those younger than us. I smiled.

"Hi, can I help you?" someone from behind me asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Alyssa Simon." I replied, turning around.

"She'll be out in a minute, she...Spencer hey!"

"Carlie?! Wow, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Surprised I still remember you?"

"Well, I only know what Alyssa told me, but yeah."

Carlie laughed. The fact that she was forgetful wasn't the reason why I was surprised Carlie remembered...it's because I didn't think she even knew who I was.

"I'll go get Lyss for you." Carlie smiled, before walking through a set of doors.

I stood where I was for a moment, not really knowing what to do with myself. Then a display caught my eye. Like many centres, the display had pictures of the kids with their tutors. I found many pictures with Alyssa in with numerous amounts of kids. They all seemed to love her. I didn't realise someone was standing next to me until five minutes after Carlie had left.

"Unfortunately I got no say in what pictures were used...so many that had me in were used." Alyssa sighed. "I hate them."

"You shouldn't." I told her, my face warming slightly. "They're nice pictures of you."

"You think so?"

I turned my head towards her. It was a shock to hear someone else – other than myself – sound so unsure when another person said something nice. Looking at the woman beside me, I saw the small smile on her face and the slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Yeah...I d-do." I smiled.

"Still as sweet as ever I see." Alyssa laughed. "Not that I ever doubted that."

"Ha-ha...r-ready to go?"

"You bet I am."

"G-Great."

The two of us walked out of the centre. I don't think I had ever been more nervous and excited.


	8. Should Have

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 8 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss), Carlie. Please review XD**

**Chapter 8**

**Alyssa**

Here I was, having dinner in a new restaurant, with Spencer Reid. This couldn't get any better. For a while we talked about school: lessons, people, old friends, things like that.

"Do you remember that idiot Tyson Jones?" I asked. "Well, of course you remember but...you know."

Spencer grew a little uncomfortable, shifting in his seat.

"Yeah, I remember him." Spencer replied quietly. "He was the unsub the team and I were looking for in Los Angeles a few days ago."

"Oh...oh my God." I breathed."Um...I..."

"So, how long have you been living here in Quantico?"

I sighed in relief, grateful for the change in topic.

"A little over a year. At first I just came down to visit Carlie, but then I fell in love with the place. So I got the apartment next to Carlie's and have been living there ever since." I replied. "How about you?"

"A year, three months, a week and two days." Spencer replied.

"Ha-ha, as accurate as ever I see."

Spencer blushed.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be." I told him.

Spencer looked up, and returned the smile I gave him. I didn't realise until that moment that I had missed my highly intelligent friend.

* * *

It was a lot of fun, catching up with Spencer; I forgot how nice it was to just talk to him. Another thing we talked about was work. Spencer told me about what it was like working in the BAU. It was quite fascinating.

"I never thought that you'd join the FBI." I mused, as Spencer drove me back to my apartment later that night. "Through the years that I have known you, never would I have thought..."

"Neither did I, if I'm being honest." Spencer laughed. "How did you find out I was part of the BAU? I mean...when I called you, saying I was away with work, you called me BAU."

"Carlie told me. She's seen your name pop up a few times on the news with some of the cases you've done."

Spencer blushed. My smile grew slightly.

"What?" Spencer asked timidly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, no, it's nothing." I replied, in a rush, my own face growing warm. "It's just...you're really cute when you blush."

"The same can be said for you."

I swear I was as red as Spencer.

"I'm really glad we ran into each other." I smiled.

"S-So am I." Spencer admitted, grinning.

"Really?"

"Yeah. D-Do you think we could...maybe, do this again sometime?"

I nodded, biting my lip, and Spencer's grin grew wider.

* * *

Spencer stopped his car outside of my apartment building. The gentleman that he was, he walked me up to my front door.

"I would ask if you wanted to come in, but my brother, sister-in-law and nephew are most likely asleep." I said, opening the door.

"No, th-that's fine." Spencer smiled.

I smiled back at him.

"I had a great time tonight." I told him.

"R-Really?" Spencer asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I've always liked spending time with you Spencer."

"Not as much as I like spending time with you."

I took a deep breath. If I was going to do it, I had to do it now. So I leant forward and, for a short moment, kissed Spencer.

"We'll do this again soon." I grinned. "Night Spencer."

"Night." he breathed.

I disappeared inside my apartment, closing the door behind me.

"Should have done that a long time ago." I muttered.


	9. Daydreaming

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 9 XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss). Please review XD**

**Chapter 9**

**Spencer**

She kissed me. _Alyssa Simon_ kissed me. Was I dreaming? Was this just one huge day dream? Unlike previously thought, the universal phenomenon of daydreaming is a normal part of our cognitive processes. Daydreaming is defined as "spontaneous, subjective experiences in a no-task, no stimulus, no-response situation, and includes unintended thoughts that intrude inadvertently into the execution of intended mental tasks… and undirected ideas in thought sampling during wakefulness". Although a single daydream usually lasts only a few minutes, it is estimated that we spend one-third to one-half of our waking hours daydreaming, although that amount can vary significantly from person to person.

"REID!" four voices yelled.

I broke off of my train of thought and looked sharply to the left to face Derek, Emily, JJ and Penelope.

"What's with the daydreaming, man?" Derek asked.

Not really wanting to tell anyone about Alyssa, I just said the first thing that came to mine….as usual.

"Did you know that, in contrast to what its name may suggest, daydreaming seems to be quite different from the dreams experienced during sleep. An interesting fact about daydreaming is that "the seemingly continual stream of consciousness is discontinuous, consisting of a sequence of concatenated, psycho physiological building blocks, that follow each other in fractions of seconds". Daydreaming is often looked down upon, as John McGrail, a Los Angeles clinical hypnotherapist, explains. He explains how "Daydreaming is looked upon negatively because it represents 'non-doing' in a society that emphasizes productivity…. We are under constant pressure to do, achieve, produce, and succeed". Sigmund Freud even believed that fantasies were the creations of the unfulfilled, and that daydreaming and fantasy were early signs of mental illness." I rushed.

"That is a lot of information to take in, in such a short amount of time." Emily mused. "And Reid, don't you dare say how long it actually took for you to say all that, my brain can't take anymore."

I gave a small sheepish smile.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Oh, baby genius, sometimes I wonder if I'll ever understand your brilliant mind." Penelope sighed, shaking her head, amused.

My face warmed slightly. I hated rambling, I really did….but, at least it, sometimes, made them forget why and how I started rambling. Like now, for example, they seemed to forget why. Thank God!

* * *

Throughout the day, all I could think of was Alyssa. Good thing we only had to do paperwork today and that I was finished with it fairly quickly. After I was finished with the paperwork, I just let my mind wander, and drank coffee. No one really bothered me….not even Derek, and he normally had something to say, some comment to make. It was strange….and I didn't really know if I liked it or not. Placing my coffee mug onto my desk, I reached into my bag, taking out a book. It was one I had read before, but it kept me occupied.

I had read through twelve pages when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped, almost dropping my book, and tipping over the mug on my desk.

"Whoa, easy there kid." Derek chuckled. "Just me. Anyway, so how'd it go last night….with your friend?"

"It was fine." I replied.

"What happened?"

"We talked."

"About?"

"School, people we used to know, what we do know, things like that. I was asked if I remembered Tyson, I replied with how he was our unsub. Why you so interested?"

"Well, we all had a few ideas of why you ditched us to be with this friend of yours….looks like we were all wrong."

"None of you thought it was just a friend did you."

"Bingo."

I sighed. Of course. I shook my head amused, returning to my book, as Derek walked away.

This was going to be fun.


	10. You Two Will Be A Couple!

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 10, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss), Carlie, John, Violet and Cayden. Please review XD**

**Chapter 10**

**Alyssa**

"So what did you do next?" Carlie asked.

We were on our break at work. She had practically jumped down my throat, forcing me to tell her what happened on mine and Spencer's get together.

"I kissed him." I replied.

"You _so_ did _not_!" Carlie gasped, grabbing my arm. "_You_ don't do that! You're _lying_ to me!"

"Oh, but I did my friend."

"LYSS! I HAVE FINALLY TAUGHT YOU SOMETHING!"

I laughed at my friend. Carlie was just utterly crazy...in a good way though. It was one of the things that I loved about her, and one of the things that made us such great friends.

"Are you guys gunna do it again?" she asked.

"Yes, yes we are." I smiled.

Carlie squealed.

"You two make such a cute couple!" she sighed.

"We're not a couple." I told her.

"You're not a couple, _yet_!"

"Carlie..."

"No! You two will be a couple, even if it's the last thing I do!"

"You are insufferable!"

"Well, so are you, but you don't hear me complaining!"

I shook my head, laughing again.

"Don't shake your head at me; you know I'm telling the truth." Carlie said matter-of-factually. "You. Two. _Will_. Get. Together!"

It was quiet in my apartment. John, Violet and Cayden left at nine that morning, so I was alone now. Sure, I had Carlie in the apartment next to mine, but we couldn't be around each other 24/7. I loved her and everything, but that was a bit too much. I sat down on the sofa, and picked up a book. I didn't really look at the title. I just picked it up and started reading. I had only read a couple of lines when my mind started to wander, thinking random thoughts. Don't ask me what I was thinking, to be honest I didn't really know...weird since they were my thoughts. I giggled at myself a little, shaking my head. I lay down on my back on the sofa. Realising the book was still in my hands, I set it down gently on the coffee table. I smiled a little.

"I love life." I muttered, closing my eyes.


	11. News

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 11, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa), John, Violet, Cayden, Liam, Dylan, Carlie, Jana, Kye. Please review XD**

**Chapter 11**

**Spencer**

It had been three years and a month since Alyssa and I had run into each other at the coffee shop. We'd been dating ever since. I had met Lyssa's brother and sister-in-law, as well as her nephews. She had told me on our second date about her sister-in-law Violet being pregnant again, so Cayden – who was born January 14th 1994 – was going to be getting a new brother or sister. The baby turned out to be a boy, and they named him Liam – born March 28th 1995. Liam had gotten John's hair – blonde – but it suited the violet eyed boy. I found it strange how Liam had violet eyes and his mum was named Violet. In 1996, Violet ended up pregnant again. Another boy. Dylan was born on February 21st 1997. Lyssa's family were lovely...I was glad she hadn't grown up with a family like some of our unsubs did.

* * *

It was July 20th 1997. Just a normal day. Lyssa and I had moved in with each other – into my apartment, which was bigger. Hotch had given the whole team a few days off. They had all found out about Lyssa...Derek figuring out that the 'friend' I said I had met that day three years ago was actually Lyssa, and that we were in fact going out for the first time. I was looking around at the pictures we had collected over the years of us with friends, like Carlie. I had gotten to know Carlie properly when things had gotten serious between Lyssa and I. Carlie was nice...better than what she was like back in school. But she was young then. I had also met Carlie's sister Jana, and Jana's other half – Kye Henderson – they were alright too...and Kye was more like me: bookish and such.

"Spencer!" Lyssa called, bringing me out of my mind about people. "Spence!"

"Yeah Lyss?" I called back.

"Can you...um...come here for a moment please."

I stood up, off of the sofa.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Bathroom." came the quiet reply.

I raised an eyebrow slightly. What was going on? Was she alright? I walked down the short hallway until I reached the bathroom door. I knocked.

"Lyssa?" I asked.

"It's open." she replied.

I pushed open the door, stepping inside.

"Hey, is everything ok?" I asked, stepping up beside her.

Lyssa was sitting on the edge of the bath, holding something in her hand, staring off into space. I sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. With Lyssa, I wasn't awkward with touching...which was a little strange at first.

"Alyssa?"

Slowly, Lyssa raised her head, looking at me with a shocked/surprised/excited/scared look.

"What's wrong, Lyss?" I asked gently.

"Spence," she stared, a small smile edging its way onto her face. "I-I'm...I'm pregnant."


	12. Worries

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 12, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa), John, Violet, Cayden, Liam, Dylan, Carlie, Jana, Kye. Please review XD**

**Chapter 12**

**Alyssa**

"Spence," I stared, a small smile edging its way onto my face. "I-I'm...I'm pregnant."

I didn't know how Spencer would take it to be honest. I mean, we hadn't really talked about kids. Sure, I've always wanted kids...I've always wanted to be married...but Spencer and I have never talked about it. Spencer's eyes widened, and so did the smile that started to appear on his face.

"Y-You are?" Spencer asked.

"I am." I replied.

Spencer grinned. I thought it was going to split his face in half.

"Really! I mean...really?!" Spencer asked excitedly.

"Really! We're going to have a baby!"

"Jesus Christ! This is brilliant!"

I smiled as Spencer hugged me tight. This was going to be amazing.

* * *

A few hours later Carlie, John, Violet, Cayden, Liam, my parents, Jana and Kye knew the good news. Spencer didn't want Aaron, Derek, David, Penelope, Emily and JJ to know yet...he didn't really say why, but I didn't mind. He had his reasons.

"It's going to be even harder to leave you now when a case pops up." Spencer told me.

"Spencer, I'll be fine, you know that." I replied.

"I know...but it doesn't mean I like it."

"Aw, Spence. I know you don't like it, but you don't have to do it every day. Plus, we always keep in touch when you're away."

Spencer sighed.

"Yeah, but now I won't just be leaving you. I mean, what if when the baby comes I'm not here? I would hate myself. And I could miss all the important stuff and I don't want that to happen. I don't want our child to grow up without a father, like I had to do since I was ten. I'll screw up! _And_..." he rushed.

I placed my hand over Spencer's mouth. I knew he would have some worries, that was expected...but I didn't think they would be about him as a father. John, Violet, my parents...even _Cayden and Liam_ knew Spencer would be a great father...and they're three and two. Everyone that knew did...all but Spencer.

"Spencer William Reid!" I said. "You will be an amazing father. I know you think you'll screw up, but you won't. You will be the best dad _ever_ to our baby, _hell_ you'd be the best dad ever to any child! Capisce?"

Spencer nodded. Spencer moved my hand from his mouth, and held it in his.

"You will be an amazing mom, Lyssa." Spencer said quietly, grinning slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Spence." I smiled. "You will be a fantastic dad."

* * *

_**God I get distracted SO easily...oops XD**_

_**Please review XD and maybe – if you want – take a look at my other fanfics?**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	13. January 2nd 1998

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 13, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa), Violet. Please review XD**

**Chapter 13**

**Spencer**

A dad...I was going to be a dad! I couldn't describe the feeling...all I knew was it was the best feeling I would ever get – until the baby was born of course.

Over the next few months, Alyssa's baby bump started to grow. It seemed to make everything more real. Sure, I was scared – anyone would be – but I was also very excited. I hated when cases popped up, especially when they involved kids or mothers. It was cases like those that made me check in with Alyssa more, because I got so paranoid. Alyssa always insisted that she was fine, but I always felt better when I was home and actually with her. I felt more secure – if that makes sense? Probably doesn't. But hey, when do I ever make sense to people that aren't me? Answer to that, rarely.

Morning sickness wasn't that bad for Alyssa. For some women – like Violet – morning sickness was horrible, and lasted throughout the day. Alyssa, on the other hand, didn't get it every day...only once every week for an hour or two.

* * *

What sucked was that, on this day (January 2nd 1998), just three months and eight days (approximately) till the baby arrived, I was off on a case with the team. Something else that sucked was, this particular case involved women aged twenty-six to thirty that were pregnant. Alyssa – being twenty-six – was within that age band. Luckily, this took place in Forks, Washington and not Quantico. But that still didn't help my worries.

"Hey, Pretty Boy...you alright?" Derek asked me, as we stood in the Forks Police Department.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, absent-minded.

"You sure? You've been acting really weird for these past few months. And I mean, weirder than usual."

"I'm sure. Everything's fine."

"Everything alright with you and Alyssa?"

"Derek Morgan! Please, for the love of _God_, stop with the interrogation. I'm fine, everything with Lyssa's fine. Nothing's wrong."

"Ok. But if you need to talk, you know where I am kid."

I nodded. Profilers got on my nerves sometimes...they always knew when something was bothering, just not – necessarily – what.

* * *

All day, I tried just to focus on the case. But I kept getting distracted. And it wasn't my fault. Sure, I could focus on two things at once, and I would only get distracted for a minute or two, but I couldn't help wondering if Alyssa was ok. So, while everyone was going over everything for the fifty second time, I managed to sneak away. I slipped into the bathroom and pulled out my phone, dialling Alyssa's number.

"Hey Spence. Everything's fine, don't worry." Alyssa laughed as she answered.

"I know, I know." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "It's just...considering the case we have this time...I just...I just want to be sure."

"I know, honey. But hey, you'll be home soon, and hopefully there won't be a case for a while. Well, maybe...you never know, it could happen."

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better instantly."

"It's a gift."

"And one you better use for good not evil."

"I will. And just remember, it's only a few more days."

"Yeah, just a few more days."

"I love you."

"Love you too. See you soon."

"See you soon."

Sighing, I made my way back to the team, after Lyssa and I hung up. Just a few more days, and I'd be home. Just – approximately – three months and eight days, and mine and Alyssa would have our baby. Yeah, I could wait a few more days.

* * *

_**Please review XD and maybe – if you want – take a look at my other fanfics?**_

_**Also, if I posted some of my own stories on FictionPress...would any of you be interested in reading them?**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	14. Baby Names, With A Month To Go

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 14, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa). Please review XD**

**Chapter 14**

**Alyssa**

It was getting closer. My due date, I mean. Just a month left to go. Spencer and I had actually been lucky, ever since January 2nd, the team hadn't been called out on another case. So we'd had spent a lot of time together. We were still settling into the house we had bought the week before, but it was a lovely place. And it was closer to the BAU and the coffee shop where we had bumped into each other back in 1994.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." I smiled, as Spencer and I sat on the sofa. "I mean, look at this place. It's so nice! And, I'm huge!"

"But you still look as beautiful as ever." Spencer chuckled.

"And you as still as wonderful as ever."

"And you as still as amazing as ever."

Spencer kissed me lightly, and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"You know, we might want to start thinking of names." Spencer said.

"That might be a good idea." I grinned. "Do you have any ideas?"

"How about Dante, if it's a boy?"

"Hm, it could work."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking, if it's a girl, Morgan. I've always liked the name."

Spencer smiled, and his smile continued to grow.

"I like that." Spencer told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. And if I'm not mistaken, Morgan is a unisex name...so we can use it if we have a boy too."

"I thought you wanted Dante?"

"Morgan is better. So, I think we have our name."

I grinned a little. And they said choosing a name was supposed to be hard.

* * *

_**I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories – and I would love for you guys to read them. My account name is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	15. Three Weeks

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 15, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa), Violet. Please review XD**

**Chapter 15**

**Spencer**

It was getting closer and closer now, and still no case had come up. It was a miracle, it had to be. It was literally three weeks until the baby was due, and everything was ready. The nursery was ready, we had everything we needed, we had a play pen, plus tones of stuffed animals. I was going to make sure our child had the childhood I never got. John, Violet, Cayden, Liam and Dylan had come over from England, so they were here when the baby arrived. Liam – who was three now – had started calling _uncle_ Spencer; however, Cayden and Dylan still didn't know what to think of me. One of the best things about having Violet and John around was the fact that they could give us advice.

* * *

"So, Spencer, what do you hope the baby will be?" Violet asked me one Saturday, while John was out with the boys and Alyssa was asleep.

"A girl. Can spoil her rotten then." I replied, smiling.

"I swear, you are the one of the sweetest guy's that I have ever met. Lyss made a good choice."

"Th-Thanks. And thank you for helping out I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, so having you and John here to help out and give Lyssa and I advice is a _huge_ help."

"Anything for family, and before you say anything, yes you are part of the family."

I grinned. I loved Alyssa's family. The ones that I had met were really nice, and accepted me right away. For someone like me, that was just amazing.

"You want the baby to born already, don't you?" Violet asked.

I looked at her, slightly taken aback.

"It's easy to tell. All parents are like that, whether it's their first baby or not." Violet continued. "But it's worth the wait."

I nodded. Only three more weeks.

* * *

**_Please check out my account on FictionPress. My account name is: _****Magic Freak**

**_Please review XD _**

**_Thanks XD_**


	16. The Nersury?

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 16, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa), Violet, John, Cayden, Liam, Dylan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 16**

**Alyssa**

Ok, I was starting to panic slightly. I mean, the baby was due soon, like _really_ soon. Was it bad that I was panicking slightly? It was probably bad that I was panicking slightly. Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was good that I was panicking a little. But, even though I was panicking, I was really excited. I mean...I was going to be a mum! Violet was a huge help, giving me tips to make being pregnant easier. She was jealous of the fact that I didn't really have morning sickness.

"So, Lyss, when do I get to see the nursery?" Violet asked, one day when she was round.

"Well, I can show you now if you'd like." I told her.

"You know, I would love that!"

I laughed. I loved Violet so much; she was the sister I never had. John did a great job. Slowly, I took Violet upstairs, and took her to the room at the end of the hall, facing the back of the house, overlooking the garden. I opened the door and stepped in, Violet close behind me.

"Aw, Lyss!" Violet cooed. "This is adorable."

"Spencer made a lot of the choices." I told her. "I only helped out a little."

The walls were painted a light red – not pink – to suite any gender, since Spencer and I wanted to be surprised. There was a rocking chair in the corner, chest of draws, a toy box, a small cot that already held a small teddy bear, a changing table, and pictures hung up on the walls. A book case had been set up too, and it seemed that Spencer had already put a few books on the shelves.

"You two are going to be the best parents ever." Violet told me.

"Thanks Vi." I smiled.

"Yeah, thank you. But you and John are going to pretty hard to beat." Spencer's voice sounded from the doorway.

Turning around, both Spencer and John were standing in the doorway – Spencer holding Liam, and John holding Cayden and Dylan.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short man. You and Lyss are going to be great." John grinned.

"Is this the baby's room?" Liam asked.

"Well, duh Liam, that's why it has baby stuff in here. Like Dylan has in his room." Cayden sighed.

"Boys, be nice." Violet smiled.

"Yes mummy." Cayden and Liam said simultaneously.

Spencer and I looked at each other and grinned. This was our family. This was my ideal life.

* * *

_**I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories, and mine contain magic – and I would really love for you guys to read them. The link to my profile on FictionPress is on my profile, but if you don't want to do that then my account name on FictionPress is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	17. April 10th 1998 and Black Velvet Boxes

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 17, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa), Violet, John, Cayden, Liam, Dylan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 17**

**Spencer**

Early hours of the morning, on April 10th 1998 – a Friday – Alyssa woke up panicking.

"Spencer?" Alyssa asked quietly.

I kept quiet.

"Spencer." Alyssa said again.

I kept quiet, slowly falling back asleep.

"Spencer!" she yelped...again.

"What?! What's wrong?!" I asked sleepily, jumping up to sitting position.

"The baby's coming."

Silence. Everything silent. You could hear a pin hit the floor if you dropped one.

"_WHAT_?!" I yelled.

* * *

"I don't know where I'm going!" I shouted back to John and Violet, as we rushed down the hospital halls, Alyssa in a wheelchair.

"How can you not know?!" John shouted back.

"I'm panicking ok! I don't do very well when I'm panicking!"

"Is everything ok here?" a nurse asked.

"Having a baby!" Alyssa explained, shortly.

"Follow me."

"Thank you!" we all sighed.

* * *

"Ok, Alyssa, you have to push." the doctor said.

"I have to do _what_ now!" Alyssa yelled.

"Come on, Lyssa. You can do this. I'm right here." I said, gently.

I slipped my hand into hers, squeezing it lightly. Lyssa gripped my hand so tightly, I was afraid she might break it.

"You can do this Lyssa." I told her, kissing her head. "Now come on, push!"

* * *

"I'll go get everyone, ok." I smiled.

Lyssa nodded, smiling absent-mindedly. I opened the door to her room, popping my head out. I grinned at John, Violet and the boys, gesturing for them to come in. I held the door open for all of them, and as soon as they were all in I walked back over to Alyssa.

"Guys, this is Morgan Louise Reid." Alyssa beamed.

It was Alyssa's choice to use my last name, and it was my idea to use Louise – her middle name – for Morgan's.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Cayden asked.

"It's a girl, that's why her middle name is Louise." Liam replied.

"It's a great name." Violet grinned.

"How you feeling Lyss?" John asked.

"Tired...but amazing." Alyssa replied.

"Baby." a small voice said.

Everyone froze, looking at Dylan. He was pointing to the bundle in Alyssa's arms, smiling to himself. Everyone started up again. Laughing, talking. As I looked down at Alyssa and our baby girl, my stomach did little flips – which was actually impossible. I slipped my hand into my pocket, wrapping my hand around the small black velvet box. My smile grew, threatening to split my face in half. Everything was going right. And with the right answer from Alyssa, it would stay like that.

* * *

_**REMEMBER: I have started two stories on FictionPress – a site for your own stories, and mine contain magic – and I would really love for you guys to read them. The link to my profile on FictionPress is on my profile, but if you don't want to do that then my account name on FictionPress is: **_**Magic Freak**

_**Please review XD **_

_**Thanks XD**_


	18. Of Silver Bands and Black Diamonds

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 18, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa), Violet, John, Cayden, Liam, Dylan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 18**

**Alyssa**

The next eleven months, four weeks and two days went by so fast. In _one_ day, Morgan would be a _year_ old! Soon she would start talking and walking. Now wasn't that a scary thought.

"You know, I think you're going to turn her into a right little daddy's girl." I giggled, as I watched Spencer play peek-a-boo with our little girl.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Spencer asked, grinning.

"No it isn't, I just thought you'd like to know."

"And you thought right."

I sat down on the sofa besides Spencer, as he picked Morgan up properly. I had everything I wanted right here with me now. A nice house, great guy, beautiful baby...it was all perfect.

* * *

"Hey Lyssa, can you come in here for a minute?" Spencer called, later that day.

I walked into the living room from the kitchen. Morgan was already upstairs. Spencer was standing into the middle of the room.

"What's up Spence?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

Spencer seemed nervous, but smiled despite that. He took my hand, looking directly into my eyes.

"Well, for a while now, I've been trying to find the right time to do this...even when I found the right time, something always came up. But I can't think of a better time than now. So," Spencer said, getting down on his knee, still holding my left hand and opening a small black velvet box. "Alyssa Louise Simon, I'm asking you, and you know that I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

My eyes went wide and I let out a small gasp. I couldn't speak, it seemed like I had lost the ability to. So I just nodded. Spencer's smile grew wider. He took the engagement ring out of the box and placed it onto my finger. It was a beautiful ring, with a silver band with small diamonds and a bigger black diamond settled in the middle of it.

Correction. _Now _it was all perfect.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	19. First Birthday's

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 19, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa), Violet, John, Cayden, Liam, Dylan, Christina and Drew. Please review XD**

**Chapter 19**

**Spencer**

April 10th 1999, baby's first birthday! Now that's always an exciting time. John, Violet, Cayden – now five –, Liam – now four – and Dylan – now two had come over to visit again, along with Alyssa and John's mom (Christina) and dad (Drew). This was the fourth time I had met Christina and Drew, the first time they were seeing Morgan, and the first time any of them were bring told about me proposing.

"A year goes by so fast, doesn't it?" John said.

"It sure does. She's going to be going off to school soon." I agreed.

"She'll be a smart little thing that one."

"You think?"

"Definitely."

I smiled. Yeah...I guess she would be. Well, I would hope she would be. School would be easier for her. But then...would she have to go through the same things that I had to. I mean, I of all people knew how cruel people could be.

"She'll be fine. She'll have your brains, and Lyss' way of charming people." John grinned. "You don't have to worry about little madam."

"Thanks John, you're a great friend." I replied.

"Hey, we're gunna be brothers man. And as far as I'm concerned, you were from the moment you and Lyss got serious."

John clapped a hand on my shoulder before he went to see what Dylan was up to.

* * *

Christina and Drew loved Morgan. Not that I ever doubted they wouldn't. I mean, why wouldn't they?

"I can't believe I'm a nanny." Christina sighed happily.

"Well, you always wanted a grandaughter mum, as well as a grandson." Alyssa smiled. "And you dad."

"Damn right we have! And now that's what we have." Drew grinned.

The three didn't know I was overhearing this conversation, as I stood off to the side holding the birthday girl, but I liked hearing this. I loved the way Alyssa interacted with her mom and dad, and I could only hope that's how it would be with us and Morgan.

"You princess, are one very lucky little lady. And I promise you'll have it better than I did." I whispered to her. "And, daddy's going to spoil you rotten...just because I can."

She giggled her little high pitched giggle. It always made me smile. Just knowing that my little girl was happy and healthy was all I needed to know. Knowing that I had Alyssa just made it all that much better.

"Happy birthday, my little girl." I said quietly.

* * *

_**Just **_**THREE **_**more chapters left :(**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	20. A Gun

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 20, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa), Violet, John, Cayden, Liam, Dylan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 20**

**Alyssa**

It was the day after Morgan's first birthday – April 11th 1999. It was eight in the evening, and Morgan just wouldn't settle, so she was still up. I was playing with the ring on my finger, just twisting it around. I smiled as I watched the silver band and black diamond spin round. Spencer was everything I had ever wanted in a guy, he was a fantastic dad and he was just amazing in every way.

"I love you, Lyssa." Spencer smiled. "And no one will ever be able to stop that."

"I love you too, Spence." I grinned. "You and Morgan are the best things that have ever happened to me."

Spencer wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"I know exactly what you mean." he told me.

* * *

"She's going to be a stubborn one when she grows up, just like her mom." Spencer laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that stubborn." I protested, smiling.

The two of us were sitting on the sofa in the house, watching our baby girl playing on the floor, giggling away. She was perfect. Big blue eyes, black hair on the top of her little head...just perfect in every way. Spencer had his arms around me, watching our daughter. He was full of so much love, especially for Morgan and me. Spencer gave me a look, as if to say 'really?'

"Ok, fine, she may be stubborn, but she's going to be smart like her daddy." I smiled, leaning into him.

"Or smarter. You never know." Spencer said. "But she's going to be even more beautiful when she's older, just like her mommy."

I looked up at him, and he kissed me. This was just...everything that I had ever wanted, ever since I was a little girl. And I was glad it was Spencer that was sharing it all with me.

"Daddy!" a little voice giggled.

Spencer and I snapped back.

"Lyssa, did you just hear..." Spencer started to ask.

He was staring into my eyes; both of ours had gone wide, mouths slightly opened.

"Our daughter just said her first word!" I squealed happily, jumping off of the sofa.

I scooped her up, hugging her close.

"Mommy!" Morgan giggled.

"OH MY GOD!" I cried, sitting back down next to Spencer.

Spencer couldn't talk he just looked from our baby, then to me, and back again. He put a hand on the back of her head, smiling proudly. Two words! She said her first two words! Words...words could not describe how excited I was.

"Oh, my little angel." I smiled, gently kissing her head.

Morgan just giggled away. So care free, and away with the fairies. Nothing could take this moment away from me. Until someone burst into the room, aiming a gun for my baby. And someone I knew.

* * *

_**Two more chapters left...**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	21. It All Goes Wrong!

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 21, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa). Please review XD**

**Chapter 21**

**Spencer**

I stood up, getting in the way of Lyssa and our daughter, and making my way slowly towards my gun which was on the side.

"I don't know who you are, how you got in here, or what you want...but you better get out of my house." I said.

He wasn't interested in me. He didn't seem interested in Lyssa. He was interested in Morgan. Interested in my little girl!

"Give us the baby, and we'll leave. No one has to get hurt." a low voice said.

"No!" Lyssa yelled, covering Morgan's ears. "We are not giving you our baby!"

Lyssa was standing up now, but still behind me.

"You don't want the kid to get hurt do you? I suggest you put her down." he said again, a strange look in his eyes.

Did he know Lyssa? Lyssa didn't move, just stood behind me, holding our baby close to her. She looked to the play pen, but didn't move over there.

"Put the kid down, or she gets hurt too." he told us.

"Lyssa. It's ok. Put her in there." I said. "It's ok."

Lyssa moved over there slowly. Before she put Morgan down, she kissed her head and whispered something to her. When in the play pen, Lyssa walk to my side, but I pushed her behind me.

"Good, well done." he said, the smile clear in his voice.

I was close to my gun now. So I went for it. BANG!

* * *

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. I straightened up and shot the guy. Two more ran in, but they didn't get a chance to do anything. Shot as soon as they were in my view. I turned around to face Lyssa. She wasn't there. I didn't want to look down, but I had to.

"NO!" I screamed, dropping my gun.

A bullet hole was in the middle of Lyssa's forehead. Her blue eyes open wide, a trail of blood rolling down her face. Her long black wavy hair spread across her pale face, still in ringlets. I fell to my knees, picking up her body, hugging it close. I was crying. Well, you would be too! I stayed there, hunched over Lyssa's body, before I heard crying coming from the only other living person in the room. I placed my lips to Lyssa's head, before gently placing her back onto the floor. I stood up, and walked over to the play pen Morgan was in. I picked my baby girl up, making sure she wasn't facing her mom, holding onto her for dear life.

"It's ok princess, I'll make sure you're safe." I whispered, tears rolling down my face. "I'll make sure your safe."

Why did it all have to go wrong?!

* * *

_**I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! But trust me when I say, I have a plan!**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	22. Just A Daddy's Girl

**Authors Notes: Hey! Chapter 22, WOOHOO, double digits XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from: Alyssa (Lyss, Lyssa), John, Morgan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 22**

**Spencer**

I called John and Violet, asking if they would look after Morgan. I told them what had happened and of course they both broke down. They agreed. When I called, Morgan was sleeping. I wished she didn't turn out like me; with an eidetic memory...otherwise, there was a possibility that she could remember this.

"Spencer. Are you sure you want us to take her?" John asked, when he turned up at the house. "Are you sure you don't want her o stay with you?"

"With what I do, she'll be put in more danger. With you and Violet...she can at least try to have a normal childhood." I replied, chocking on my words. "Of course, I'll come down when I can. Any chance I get. But I want to keep her safe."

"We'll do everything we can. I can promise you that."

"Thanks John. Just...thank you."

"Don't mention it. Hey, why don't you come over to England too? Take some time off of work, stay with us until you feel you're ready to come back."

"I don't know if I..."

"Spencer, both Violet and I came up with this idea before I came over. We both would like you over there for a while. Ok?"

Slowly, I nodded. At least I would have more time with Morgan.

* * *

I stayed with John and Violet for a month, and spent a few more weeks at home, before going back to work. John, Violet and I had already discussed that Morgan would come back to live with me one day – when she was eighteen, maybe earlier if she wanted – so I wasn't getting rid of the house. I don't think I would be able to sell it.

"Hey kid? Everything ok?" Derek asked.

Putting on a fake smiled, I turned towards my friend.

"Everything's fine thanks, Derek. Everything ok with you?" I replied.

I kept up the act for days, weeks..._years_. I just couldn't face telling anyone about Alyssa or Morgan. If they didn't know about Morgan, if no one else knew about Morgan, then she would be safe. Now, my baby really was a _daddy's_ girl.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks everyone XD**_


	23. Authors Note - PLEASE READ!

**Authors Note**

This is when my fanfic 'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game' comes in. Please read it, and see what happens with the Reid/Simon family. I guarantee, you will be surprised with a chapter or two...also, you'll find something that fits in with this chapter somewhere near the end XD Thank you for reviewing/following/favouriting this, it means a lot to me XD I hope you will go and read 'Daddy's Little Girl, Back In The Game' XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD 


End file.
